Modern researches are focused on slurry beneficiation processes. Slurry beneficiation involves mineral processing in which gangue minerals are separated from ore to produce high grade material. Various methods allow to beneficiate grade slurry/ores. These methods involve processing of raw slurry in large apparatuses that can be installed at plant site. The processing of raw slurry at the plant site allows for beneficiation in a continuous mode. Alternatively, the beneficiation can be performed in a laboratory, in which case, a large quantity of raw slime has to be carried to the laboratory to conduct experiments.
The above methods of beneficiation have various limitations. For example, the processing of raw slurry in large apparatuses at the plant site requires installation of huge machinery which is a cost inefficient solution. Also, for performing beneficiation in the laboratory setup, since large quantity of raw slime has to be carried to the laboratory, the process becomes cumbersome